


Into You

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, calm down lesbians, that's it that's my charlynch tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Charlotte is nothing but an oblivious lesbian. Thankfully Naomi is here to keep her in check.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Chapter:  
> Do I... do I have to say it?  
> Fine. Into You by Ariana Grande
> 
>   _This could take some time, hey_  
>  _I made too many mistakes_  
>  _Better get this right, right, baby_
> 
> Side note:  
> my 20th work on ao3. Wow. Time flies when you write about charlynch.

Hours later the panic in Charlotte’s voice was still engraved in Naomi’s head. It was the kind of high pitch that only dogs could truly understand, so it wasn’t exactly easy to unhear. They had been having lunch with Becky, Charlotte practically begging Naomi to be there to chaperone. How could she say no to her most tone-deaf friend? Lord knows Charlotte needed all the help she could get. Naomi kept herself busy by pretending to clean up from the night prior, but stayed within ear shot to run interference since Charlotte had the grace of a flamingo on ice. She took note of the playful, light flirting coming from Becky, and the complete tone change from Charlotte when Becky had to leave. If she thought she was being discreet with her emotions, she was about as subtle as a bottle rocket in a dryer.

“Whydon’tyoucomeoutlatertonightwithme?”

Naomi had pretended to cough to hide her snicker. There was no way that Charlotte meant to say that, there was no way that wasn’t just a way to see Becky again. Peering from the kitchen doorway, Naomi watched a smile cross Becky’s face. Becky licked her lips and stared at Charlotte, which was Naomi’s cue to go into the kitchen to give them some actual privacy. Less than a minute later, she heard panicked screaming echoing in the now-empty bar.

“GLOW I CAN’T DANCE THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING I’VE EVER DONE.”

Naomi just chuckled and mussed Charlotte’s hair. “Really? You’re gonna pick that one as the stupidest? Shit girl I have a ten page dissertation on your useless gay ass doing dumbass shit.”

Charlotte pursed her lips into a pout.

“Calm down Queen. You know Glow’s got your back.”

“But… what if she doesn’t like me?”

Charlotte’s voice was so quiet, even in the silent bar it was hard to hear.

“Girl, you know she does. She adores you.”

Charlotte shook her head and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. “We’re friends. Just like us.”

“Ooooh no. Babygirl ain’t nothin’ friendly about y’all. Me and you are homies, y’all are gay as fuck for each other.”

“I hope I don’t fuck it up.” 

Charlotte was rarely so small in her personality, and even more rarely didn’t laugh at Naomi’s jokes. Which were always on point, thank you. Charlotte just didn’t believe love was real, at least not for her. Not after what she’d seen. Asking Becky to the club tonight was an amazing idea. Confidence or not, there was just no way for this to go wrong; Becky was just obviously way too into her.

And yet hours later, an hour into the music, Charlotte sat firmly away from the dance floor. Becky had made a few attempts to get Charlotte up but she either outright refused or stood still as a door. Naomi tried to catch Charlotte’s attention but she knew there was nothing doing. Charlotte knew damn well how Naomi would react and Naomi knew damn well Charlotte was scared to death.

“You poor, oblivious lesbian.”

Naomi shook her head and watched from behind her booth. It was harder than she thought it would be to help Charlotte while she was working. Though considering how lost Charlotte was, she was going to have to figure something out. Naomi had been mixing evenly between rock and hip hop for the night; all crowds were extremely different, so it was important to read the room. Something her friend apparently had zero talent in.

“‘Nother drink Glow?”

Naomi jumped out of her skin. She hadn’t seen the waiter approach at all. “Jesus Duke you scared the shit out of me. Be more loud next time.”

Duke shrugged with a grin.

“And yeah. Gimme the usual. And hey, give Charlie and her friend the best tequila shot you got. Put it on my tab.”

Duke grinned and scampered off. It took only a minute for him to deliver, and almost certainly whisper to Charlotte where it was from. Finally, though begrudgingly, she met Naomi’s gaze. She could see Charlotte exhale slowly before pulling her lips into a snarl. Naomi blew a kiss across the floor before mixing into Lightning Bolt by Pearl Jam. Being one of their newer songs, it was far easier to remix and keep the beat up to the tempo she wanted. She watched Becky down the shot and excitedly wave her hands in the air. Charlotte’s disdain for Naomi turned immediately soft as she watched Becky gleefully bounce around.

Becky didn’t ask for a dance this time, but rather grabbed Charlotte by the wrist and dragged her to the very edge of the dance floor. Naomi smiled and saw the immediate effects of the tequila; Charlotte swung her giraffe limbs awkwardly for most of the song, though Becky never seemed to mind much. By the time Naomi transitioned to Kylie, Charlotte loosened up enough to look like she was having fun. By the time Run Away With Me faded in, they were starting to dance closer. Yet, Charlotte was still holding back. Even in the colored strobes, Charlotte’s face was pulled even. She just couldn’t let her guard down.

Charlotte never thought she was enough for anyone, and it was plain to see she didn’t think she stood a chance with Becky. There was no doubt she thought Becky was just there as her friend, despite practically begging all night to be pressed against her and dancing. Becky would have to make the first move, but Naomi also knew Becky wasn’t one to push.

She played through a few more songs and watched as the space between them grew smaller and smaller, until there was almost no space at all. A few times Becky reached up but thought better of it and twirled away. Charlotte’s eyes stayed trained on Becky the entire time; no one else in the world existed, though she was careful to create room for her “friend” she was dancing with.

“Another?”

How a waiter snuck up in a club twice in one night, Glow would never understand. “Nah I’m good. But I need you to deliver a message to Charlie’s friend...”

He nodded dutifully and scampered off again, finding Becky at the perfect moment when Charlotte was taking a drink. Becky glanced up at the DJ booth with a cautious grin. Naomi’s smile stretched as she nodded slowly.

The beat hit and Becky grabbed Charlotte’s wrist again. This time Charlotte didn’t even pretend to protest.

_“But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line”_

Charlotte was shocked when she was pulled immediately against Becky’s body. The corner of her mouth perked in what could only be confusion. Even with Becky pressed against her, Charlotte couldn’t see what was going on.

“Dammit Charlie.” Naomi cursed.

_“Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move”_

Becky reached up and clasped her hands behind Charlotte’s neck, only after planting Charlotte’s hands firmly on her waist. Thankfully the music was much too loud for Charlotte to hear Naomi laughing at her obliviousness. If ‘stares in gay’ was an emotion, Charlotte Flair was the textbook definition.

_“A little less conversation and a little more touch my body/'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah”_

If the static in Charlotte’s brain was any louder, it would have tore the speakers offline. Becky combed her hands into Charlotte’s hair; Naomi could see Becky’s lips move with the lyrics but all she got back was a blank stare. Becky laughed and grabbed at one of Charlotte’s hands again, this time moving it down low enough to cup her ass. Naomi almost fell out of her booth laughing as Charlotte’s eyes bulged out of her head. Only she would have a woman pressed against her, begging to be touched, and not realize they were destined to be more than friends.

_“Tell me what you came here for/ 'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more”_

The lights kicked on hard, but Naomi saw Charlotte weakly nod her head; it didn’t take long for Becky to roll onto her tiptoes and kiss Charlotte with as much passion as she could apparently muster. Charlotte rocked back, still probably thinking Becky was just being friendly. Naomi grinned again, watching Charlotte collapse into Becky.

“Goddamn oblivious lesbian.”

_“'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you”_


End file.
